Total Drama: Back To The Island
by ImATotalDramaFreak
Summary: **APPS OPEN** In Total Drama Back To The Island, Chris takes some TDI fans and makes them compete for 500,000 dollars. PM to enter.
1. Intro

Hello! This is my first story... But I've wanted to make it for a while.. Well here it is!

* * *

"Hello my name is Chris Mclean and welcome to Total Drama Back To The Island! In this season we're making YOU do some challenges to earn 500,000 dollars! I think this season will be great! How 'bout you Chef?"

"Yeah yeah.." He replies.

"Anyways, Im here to tell you how to audition! Just fill out this form and message it in! It's that easy! So how bout it? And here is is!:

* * *

**Name(First and Last):**

**Nickname(s):**

**Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality(DETAILED!):**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths(Limit of only three):**

**Weaknesses(At least two):**

**Favorite TDI-TDROTI Character: (Ex. Ezekiel or Justin or Sierra or Zoey or Scott)**

**Hobbies:**

**Medical Conditions(Asthmatic, None, Insomnia, etc…):**

**Height(optional):**

**Weight(optional):**

**Physique/Build(Athletic, Lean, Skinny, etc…):**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style**:

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Marks?(Freckles, Beauty Marks, Tattoos, etc…):**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Swimwear:**

**Pajamas:**

**Formal:**

**Jewelry/Accessories:**

**Anything Else I missed?:**

**What type of person would they be friends with?:**

**What type of person would they be enemies with?:**

**Single?:**

**Want a relationship?:**

**If single, what type of person would they crush on?:**

**Are you a Leader, or a Follower?:**

**How would they react arriving to the island?:**

**How would they feel if voted out first?:**

**How would they feel if voted out before the merge:**

**How would they feel if voted out after the merge?:**

**How would they feel if voted out in 3rd place?:**

**How would they feel if they came** **in 2nd?:**

**How would they feel if they won the competition?:**

**Alliances?:**

**If so, how many people?:**

** What type of people?:**

**If so, what role would they assume?(Leader, Brains, Follower, etc…)**

**Audition Tape (optional)**:

**Anything else (side notes, fun facts, comments):**

* * *

So I hope its alright, please send in people! And I could really use some ideas for challenges as well... Thank you, bye!

P.S. I know I changed it... Yeah byeee.

Please just us my application form!

Sorry to those who don't get picked.

Please submit!


	2. Intro 2

**CAST LIST SO FAR:**

**GIRLS=**

**Lani Monroe - The Flirt - TheHungerGames321**

**Addison Smith - The German Girl - TotalDramaGirl01**

**Jenna Heyes -The Manipulator - YourBrokenHeartedLover**

**Emery Jackson - The yGirl With The Broken Heart - TheHungerGames321**

**Reya Reynoso - The Friendly Athletic - ManipulativeAngel**

**Isabella Herrera - The Gossiper - jch1000**

**Sarah Dane - The Smart Designer - YourExLover**

**EMPTY**

**BOYS=**

**Dylan Anderson - The Cheater - TotalDramaGirl01**

**Zayn Johnson - Chris' Son (A/N yeah I've accepted that, you can even be related to chef..) - TheHungerGames321**

**Payton Adams - The Ladies Man - Me! (ImATotalDramaFreak)**

**Bryson Anderson - Cool and Collected Skater Boy - CartoonCrazy1293**

**James Shadow - The Mean One - Owen96**

**Derek Bradshaw - The Bad Guy - WishYouKnewILoveYou**

**Clyde Vanilla - The Go-Getter - MysticalMosiac**

**Talon Montoya - Spanish Soccer Star - Digi-Tiger**

Still accepting more! Please submit by PM._ **1 GIRL!**_

**and to the people who made the characters listed above, and to people who might get accepted later on, is there a character that, just by reading other stereotype, you'd want your character to date? PM me.**

* * *

**Here is an example of a character (not gonna be used)**

**Name(First and Last): Kendra Vincent**

**Nickname(s): none**

**Birthday: march 4th**

**Gender: f**

**Sexuality: straight**

**Personality(DETAILED!): she's extremely shy and doesn't talk a lot, but if you become her friend she never shuts up.**

**History: Her parents signed her up for this to get her to come out of her shell**

**Likes: nice people,sweets**

**Dislikes: bullies, villains**

**Strengths(Limit of only three): climbing, running**

**Weaknesses(At least two): chocolate, dancing**

**Favorite TDI-TDROTI Character: (Ex. Ezekiel or Justin or Sierra or Zoey or Scott) Dawn**

**Hobbies: reading**

**Medical Conditions(Asthmatic, None, Insomnia, etc…): none**

**Height(optional):**

**Weight(optional):**

**Physique/Build(Athletic, Lean, Skinny, etc…): skinny, short**

**Hair Color: light blonde**

**Hair Style**: curly, long, with bangs

**Skin Color: sort of pale**

**Eye Color: light blue**

**Marks?(Freckles, Beauty Marks, Tattoos, etc…): none**

**Everyday Clothes: jeans, a ruffle blue top**

**Swimwear: blue one piece**

**Pajamas: a black night gown**

**Formal: Blue dress with white polka dots that is long in the back and shorter in the frony.**

**Jewelry/Accessories:**

**Anything Else I missed?:**

**What type of person would they be friends with?: kind**

**What type of person would they be enemies with?: evil**

**Single?: yes**

**Want a relationship?: no**

**If single, what type of person would they crush on?: /**

**Are you a Leader, or a Follower?: follower**

**How would they react arriving to the island?: scared**

**How would they feel if voted out first?: sad**

**How would they feel if voted out before the merge: sad, but okay.**

**How would they feel if voted out after the merge?: Okay**

**How would they feel if voted out in 3rd place?: happy**

**How would they feel if they came** **in 2nd?: excited**

**How would they feel if they won the competition?: this is amazing!**

**Alliances?: No**

**If so, how many people?: /**

** What type of people?: /**

**If so, what role would they assume?(Leader, Brains, Follower, etc…) /**

**Audition Tape (optional)**:

**Anything else (side notes, fun facts, comments): **

* * *

**Please just use my application form, no one else's... Because then I need different things and its confusing..**

Sorry to those who don't get picked.

**Keep it interesting!**

Please submit!

**Please only submit by PM! Not reviews**!


	3. Intro 3

Still accepting more! Please submit by PM._ **1 GIRL!**_

and to the people who made the characters listed below, and to anyone who might get accepted, is there a character that, just by reading their stereotype, you'd want your character to date? PM me.

**CAST LIST SO FAR:**

**GIRLS=**

**Lani Monroe - The Flirt - TheHungerGames321**

**Addison Smith - The German Girl - TotalDramaGirl01**

**Jenna Heyes -The Manipulator - YourBrokenHeartedLover**

**Emery Jackson - The Girl With The Broken Heart - TheHungerGames321**

**Reya Reynoso - The Friendly Athletic - ManipulativeAngel**

**Isabella Herrera - The Gossiper - jch1000**

**Sarah Dane - The Smart Designer - YourExLover**

**EMPTY**

**BOYS=**

**Dylan Anderson - The Cheater - TotalDramaGirl01**

**Zayn Johnson - Chris' Son (A/N yeah I've accepted that) - TheHungerGames321**

**Payton Adams - The Ladies Man - Me! (ImATotalDramaFreak)**

**Bryson Anderson - Cool and Collected Skater Boy - CartoonCrazy1293**

**James Shadow - The Mean One - Owen96**

**Derek Bradshaw - The Bad Guy - WishYouKnewILoveYou**

**Clyde Vanilla - The Go-Getter - MysticalMosiac**

**Talon Montoya - Spanish Soccer Star - Digi-Tiger**

* * *

I may get rid of my character Payton Adams if an interesting character is sent it..

P.S. You can submit as many characters as you want!


	4. Last Intro (I SWEAR!)

To the people who made the characters listed below is there a character that, just by reading their stereotype, you'd want your character to date? PM me.

**CAST LIST:**

**GIRLS=**

**Lani Monroe - The Flirt - TheHungerGames321**

**Addison Smith - The German Girl - TotalDramaGirl01**

**Jenna Heyes -The Manipulator - YourBrokenHeartedLover**

**Emery Jackson - The Girl With The Broken Heart - TheHungerGames321**

**Reya Reynoso - The Friendly Athletic - ManipulativeAngel**

**Isabella Herrera - The Gossiper - jch1000**

**Sarah Dane - The Smart Designer - YourExLover**

**Tabitha St. James - The Weird One - Mewisbetterthanyou**

**BOYS=**

**Dylan Anderson - The Cheater - TotalDramaGirl01**

**Zayn Johnson - Chris' Son (A/N yeah I've accepted that) - TheHungerGames321**

**Payton Adams - The Ladies Man - Me! (ImATotalDramaFreak)**

**Bryson Anderson - Cool and Collected Skater Boy - CartoonCrazy1293**

**James Shadow - The Mean One - Owen96**

**Derek Bradshaw - The Bad Guy - WishYouKnewILoveYou**

**Clyde Vanilla - The Go-Getter - MysticalMosiac**

**Talon Montoya - Spanish Soccer Star - Digi-Tiger**

* * *

IF SOMEONE SENDS IN AN INTERESTING BOY WITHIN THE NEXT DAY I WILL SWITCH PAYTON ADAMS FOR HIM! IF NOT IM GONNA KEEP HIM!

Sorry for all caps! But I'm gonna start writing the story now!

Please say if you want your character to date someone else.

Also Im making this story a You Decide Who Gets Voted Out story so watch for polls that will help that!

Bye!


End file.
